


Tongues and Teeth

by wakingupat5am



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, I FORGOT TO SAY, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overthinking, Song Lyrics, Unrequited Love, anyways this is my first chaptered fic wish me luck, but yeah, i'm sorry sapnap, it might be longer than i planned, italics are song lyrics BTWWW, maybe sad ending but i'll think about it, oh well, the others are mentioned occasionally but not main i guess ill tag them anyways idfk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakingupat5am/pseuds/wakingupat5am
Summary: "Won't you just listen to me goddammit?!""For what? Just to hear you say you don't love me?"_Or: Sapnap just wants to be noticed, George is tired of going back and forth with Dream and Dream finally realizes things don't always go the way you intend.Inspired by Tongues and Teeth by The Crane WivesON HOLD ⚠️⚠️ TO BE EDITED AND REWORKEDMostly because i’m a perfectionist and also i want this to be better!! I’ll leave this up but i’ll be doing the reworked version on a separate work!! Thanks!!A/N: This will NOT be posted on any other site or under any other user. This is based purely off their character personas and if they would like me to take it down I will immediately do so. Thank you!!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter One - The Idea

The ringing of discord snapped Dream out of his thoughts, he picked up with a sigh and was met with Sapnaps voice booming through his headphones. 

“Did you forget we’re making a video today? We’ve been waiting for the past 30 minutes!” Sapnap lightheartedly chastised Dream for his tardiness, he let out a small groan and let the texan know he’d be there in a few minutes. He watched as minecraft loaded up and hopped onto their server. Switching to teamspeak he was met with Sapnap and George arguing over who would start the video. George brought up good points about it being his idea but Sapnap complained about how he needed something to post. 

“It’s not my fault you never post! Go complain to Quackity about it!” Dream chuckled at his friends' retort, listening as Sapnap let out a whine. 

“But Goggggyyyyyyy!” 

“Absolutely not,” George took notice that Dream had finally arrived, “What took you so long Clay?” 

“Oooo Using the legal name, you’re in for it now Dreamyy~” Sapnap teased hitting Dream in-game watching as his character jumped around to avoid getting hit. 

“Oh shuddup, anyways sorry i’m late i just had to finish editing a video.” And with that they were off, testing a new mod Fundy had been working on for a good week or two now. The video went smoothly for the most part with the exception of a few bugs that Dream made sure to write down for Fundy. Sapnap said his goodbyes before going to Karls stream to play Among us with him and a few others. Dream and George stayed back to hangout a bit longer, chatting about nonsense before an idea struck Dream. 

“Hey George?”

“Yeah? Whats up?”

“Your birthday is coming up right? What if I come visit you?”

Dream was met with silence before a strained chuckle came out of George, “HaHa very funny Dream,” He realized George wasn't taking him seriously. 

“No I’m serious dude, I wanna go see you. I’ll get the plane ticket right now even.”

Dream went to the airline website to further emphasize his point. 

George sighed, his lips slightly curling into a smiling before rolling his eyes, “You’re sleeping on the couch,”

Dream exclaimed happily, it was just two weeks out, he could wait that long. They ended the call not too long after. George’s heart was pounding in both anxiety and excitement, ‘In just two weeks, I’ll see him face to face.’ George shut off his light, throwing himself back on his bed, “Two weeks…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This first chapter didn't need any warnings so i'm putting this at the end, but after this each chapter will have their respective warnings at the beginning! Thank you for reading! I'll try updating regularly as this will be multiple chapters!


	2. Chapter Two - The Waiting Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: nothing much has happened yet just pining and sad dream/sapnap
> 
> A/N: i’m surprised i’m actually keeping up with this anyways stuffs actually gonna happen next chapter woohooooooo

Dream couldn’t decide if he was more excited than nervous or the other way around but regardless the tickets were bought and the bags were packed. Maybe he packed a few days too early but it never hurts to be prepared...right?

Dream couldn’t even tweet he was so excited/nervous/scared/TERRIFIED, ‘Was this a good idea? Maybe i should refund the tickets..What if I’m getting ahead of myself. I-‘ Ringing from his phone startled him just enough to shake off the overwhelming thoughts. He picked up the phone, grimacing at the sudden loud screaming from the other side. 

“DREAM!” Sapnap was lucky his phones mic didn’t break, “Why can’t I come toooo??”

Dream rolled his eyes, “Because.”

“That’s not a good answer,” Sapnap huffed, “Oh!! I get it! You and George are gonna do weird stuff, of course I should’ve guessed.” Sapnap poked fun at Dream, knowing he had been pining for his best friend for a while now. Ignoring Sapnaps gross comments, Dream continued, “What do you want anyways?” 

“Oh yeah, Are you gonna tell him?” 

Dream replied curtly, “I don’t plan to.”

“But like...Don’t you think it’s time? Flirting back and forth, I mean how many times can you joke around like that before he starts getting suspicious?”

“If you’re worried about me keeping it in my pants while I visit him, don’t.” He laughed before going quiet, “I-I’ve accepted that he’s straight already, what’s the point of telling him. If he thinks they’re just jokes let’s keep it that way.” His voice sounded quiet with guilt and resignation. Shaking it off with a chuckle he let Sapnap know he’d be fine before the exchanged goodbyes and hanging up. 

Sapnap groaned, ‘Should I really be trying to wingman here?’ Rolling over on his back he stared up at the ceiling, contemplating everything. He should give himself credit for putting up a front for this long but damn, he was starting to get exhausted. He loved Dream but it hurt like hell to hear him saddened over his unrequited love for George. ‘I mean, my love is also unrequited, maybe that’s why it hurts more…’ Seeing Dream and George flirt all the time, he wished he could just get rejected so he could get over it, it would hurt less if they just got together already. At least then Dream would be happy. And with the two meeting up soon, Sapnap just didn’t know how much longer he could last. 


	3. Chapter Three - Visiting Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none really? not yet djfkfh   
> A/N LOOK I KNOW I SAID THINGS WERE GONNA HAPPEN IN THIS CHAPTER BUT JUST TRUST ME WDHEFKWEHF  
> Anyways I hope ya'll like it xoxo

The plane ride was just as exhausting and boring as Dream predicted. He could feel his hands shake as he knocked on the door. The door opened immediately, almost as if George had been waiting. Dream chose not to comment on it for the time being. In the moment they pulled each other into a quick hug, pulling away when they realized they were still just in the doorway. 

George helped Dream set his stuff up in the guest room, “What? So I don’t have to sleep on the couch?” Dream joked, referencing to their conversation weeks earlier. 

“Be grateful I don’t leave you outside on the steps,” 

Dream pouted, “Gogyyy! You wouldn’t be so cruel.” 

“I just might if you don’t behave.” That came out way more flirty than he intended but they joke like that all the time so it shouldn’t be any different in person, right? It sucked truthfully, the flirting meant way more to George than he’d like to admit. Anytime he thinks he’s finally gotten somewhere with Dream, he brushes it off and just straight up ignores him for a few days before coming back to pretend it never happened. Maybe it was denial, or just disgust, and even if it was the latter why hadn’t Dream said anything? It was all too complicated for his brain to handle, that’s probably why he never brought it up. 

George realized it had been silent for much too long, looking up to see Dream passed out on the bed, probably due to the jetlag. He grinned slightly, snapping a photo to send to Sapnap later before going to shut the door. Quiet mumbling stopped him in his tracks. 

‘I should just leave, I don't need to know..' George thought to himself before saying fuck it and getting closer. He swore he heard his name. George felt weird being this close to Dream, he doesn’t get to see his face too often, for obvious reasons. His heartbeat quickened as he could practically feel Dream’s breath on his face. Two arms suddenly wrapped around his waist pulling him on the bed. George didn’t know whether to feel surprised or offended that even sleeping Dream knew that he was the little spoon. Nevertheless he had two options, stay and fall asleep in the arms of his longtime crush who probably didn't realize that he wasn't holding a random teddy bear he was dreaming about or…. Who are we kidding. 

George resigned to his place in the bed and decided to worry about the implications later. 

“Goodnight Dream..”


	4. Chapter Four - Push and Pull

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: overthinking, frustration, anxiety thats it 
> 
> A/n: thanks so much for the kudos and such!! i really appreciate it!!

George was woken up by sounds coming from the kitchen, he moved around noticing that he was alone in the bed, but neatly tucked in. ‘Dream must’ve woken up earlier…’ He yawned as he rolled out of bed walking towards the room that his friend was in. Dream was eating what George assumed to be takeout. It didn’t take long for Dream to notice he was awake and waved him over to a spot at the table. 

“Sorry I passed out on you last night, I ordered us breakfast to make up for it. Though I have to say American pancakes are better.” Dream rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly before pushing over the plate of food to George.   
“You didn’t have to, I could've cooked y'know. You are my guest of course.” George laughed and sat down next to him, digging in. 

“You? Cooking? No thank you I’d like to live.” 

“Ew! Don’t talk with your mouth full you weirdo.”

As their day went on they exchanged video ideas as well as did a bit of tourism for Dream’s sake. Mostly using their first full day together to spend time, bond if you will. Dream’s heart would race every time George got close, or when they would lightly brush against each other, it was torture really. Dream didn’t wanna mention the night before, and George didn't either, both for entirely separate reasons. Dream’s thoughts were filled with guilt, ‘Did i accidentally drag him there? What if he feels uncomfortable maybe that’s why he keeps pulling away? Does he want me to leave? Does he know?’ It was exhausting constantly trying to push those thoughts back during their excursion. 

_ I've grown a mouth so sharp and cruel _

_ It's all that I can give to you my dear. _

George however was on a different track of thinking, ‘Does he remember last night? He keeps pulling away from me, is he cold or just anxious?’ George, not really being an overthinker just came to the conclusion that Dream didn’t remember. ‘Does Dream ever remember, I mean, how many times have we exchanged intimate words just for him to pull away again?’ He was getting tired of always excusing the cold mannerisms following any sort of intimacy between the two. 

_ And when you come in quick to steal a kiss _

_ My teeth will only cut your lips, my dear. _

They were both lying on separate couches after just getting home when George spoke up, “Do you remember last night?” 

Dream’s heart seemed to speed up, anxious on how to respond but deciding on playing dumb, “Yeah, I uh, fell asleep early?”

George didn’t seem satisfied with that answer, his eyebrows furrowing in frustration, “No, not just that...I- Forget it,” George laughed to try to ease his anxiety, “I’m gonna head to bed now, we can start working on the videos tomorrow, alright?”

“Of course, yeah, it’s pretty late. Goodnight George!”

“Goodnight Dream.”


	5. Chapter Five - The Breaking Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: yelling, cursing, uh?? angry george, crying all sorts of crying
> 
> A/N: I FORGOT TO SAY, song lyrics are in italics. things are finally happening, still debating on a happy ending or not but lemme know in the comments. Next chapter will be more angst but featuring: Sapnap  
> Hold on to ur hats buckeroos.

_ And I know that you mean so well,  _

George laid back on his bed, tense, knowing if he hadn’t pulled himself away from the conversation, he might’ve risked losing his mind. 

_ But I am not a vessel for your good intent. _

‘Why is this so hard, and why does it feel different now?’ George rolled over looking at the clock, 12:58am. ‘Dream should’ve fallen asleep by now..’ Though he knew he was mistaken when he heard the knock at his door. He debated pretending to be asleep, ‘I won’t run away like he does, I refuse.’ When he opened the door he couldn’t make out the expression on Dreams face. 

_ I will only break your pretty things.. _

His eyes, as always, were a huge tell; he felt...guilty. Dream stood in the doorway clearing his throat, maybe to swallow down tears in a way. 

“George, Did I do something wrong?” His voice sounded unsure, confused, but also as if he had an inkling of an idea. 

George’s grip on the doorknob seemed to tighten as the conversation went on, he hadn't opened it fully when he answered Dream, maybe half way. “Do you like me Dream?”

_ I will only wring you dry of everything.  _

It took Dream a moment to respond,“Wh-What?” 

_ But if you’re fine with that, _

“Answer the question.”

_ You can be mine like that.  _

Dream tried to lighten the tense air, chuckling awkwardly “Does, uh, that really matter right now?” 

Wrong Answer. 

George was in disbelief for a moment, his voice quiet at first building with each word, “Of course it matters,” 

George didn't know whether to scream or cry, he chose both. 

“It matters to me! It matters because for months it's felt like I've been stuck in a loop with you. It matters because I know I love you but every time it feels like we’re getting somewhere you just push me away again.” 

His throat was burning, “I’m exhausted. I’m tired of constantly going back and forth. I’m tired of the fake flirting, the clickbait, the innuendos, because I know that you don’t mean them the way that I do.” 

Hot tears were running down his cheeks but he refused to stop there, “I can’t tell if you’re faking or you’re really just that fucking dense…” A moment of silence engulfed them again before George spoke again, quieter this time, “I.. I’m going for a drive. I need to calm down.” 

George grabbed the keys on his bedside table and made his way out the door. Leaving Dream stunned, confused, and bewildered. 


End file.
